<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Self-Quarantine by Dark_and_night</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237266">Self-Quarantine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night'>Dark_and_night</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Quarantine, Self-Isolation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Weird times to live in, man.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hannibal Lecter/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Self-Quarantine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t believe that I used to joke about not wanting to go to work.” You sighed, sitting upside down on the couch, your feet pointed up at the ceiling and head toward the ground. “I should have been more specific. The universe is like a genie. It gives you what you thought you wanted, but twists it up so that now it sucks.”</p>
<p>	Hannibal smirked slightly, observing you casually from his armchair. “Eloquently put.”</p>
<p>	“I’m serious.” You turned your body until you were lying on the couch, putting your head up on the armrest. “Everyone in the whole world complained about going to work, and now we all can’t go anywhere. It’s corporal punishment from god.”</p>
<p>	“Well, except for the poor souls who have to go to work.” His smirk remained on his face, adoring every moment of watching you squirm. Anyone else he would have been quite annoyed with, but you were always infinitely amusing to him. “Remember, the nurses, cashiers, garbage men, the like.”</p>
<p>	“That’s true.” You admitted, glancing at him. “You seem to be handling all of this very well.”</p>
<p>	“I was in true isolation for a good amount of time.” Hannibal reminded you.</p>
<p>	Your eyes widened and you laughed, trying to cover your laughter with a cough. “Sorry. I forgot about that.”</p>
<p>	He stood, walking over to you and placing his hands on either side of your head. “Indeed, I have dealt with much worse than a few days’ worth of boredom.” He purred, leaning down until his face was mere inches from yours. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.”</p>
<p>	Smiling, you leaned up and gave him a kiss on the nose. “There is no one else I’d rather be quarantined with.”</p>
<p>	“Not quarantined yet.” He corrected you. “Not officially. As of right now we are responsible adults who are going into self-isolation for the greater good.”</p>
<p>	“Oh, well excuse me for not using the right terminology.” You giggled, wrapping your arms around his neck, gently pulling him down to you. He climbed over you, hovering over your body. He brushed your cheek with his thumb, smiling down at you.</p>
<p>	“Why don’t we watch some horrible TV movie and drink some tea together?” Hannibal asked.</p>
<p>	“We could watch something better than a bad TV movie.” You replied as he rested his forehead on yours. “Why don’t you pick what we watch? I’ll even sit through a documentary for you.”</p>
<p>	“Oh, how kind of you.” He chuckled, pushing himself off the couch. “It’s not as if you have anywhere to be.”</p>
<p>	You sat up, shrugging in defeat. “That’s true.”</p>
<p>	“Rose tea, then?” Hannibal started walking to the kitchen.</p>
<p>	“I’ll get the comfy blankets.” You called, heading to the bedroom.</p>
<p>	He chuckled, watching you hurry off. He would choose a simple self-isolation with you over any other time in his past, easily. He started preparing the rose tea, adding a surprise for you to make this dull night a bit more special.</p>
<p>	Hannibal ducked into the pantry, pulling out a vile of edible glitter. Usually, it would be mixed with vodka to paint onto cakes and other confections, but it could be useful in other ways. He poured a bit into your cup before adding the tea, watching the glitter swirl around until the liquid took on the appearance of a magic potion.</p>
<p>	You walked back into the living room, setting down all the blankets until you had fashioned yourself a nest of coziness. </p>
<p>	It was shaping up to be a good night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>